


逆向罗丽塔 Cradle Snatcher

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cristiano, Creampie, Cristiano Flirts, Flirting, M/M, Porn, Riding, Seduction, Self-Lubrication, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Temptation, Without Condom, top Marco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 他们告诉马尔科，罗纳尔多在场上坚定可靠，私下里友好开朗，单纯率真易相处。但马尔科逐渐意识到，那不是真的。这位举世瞩目的足球巨星，伯纳乌的国王，实际上却是恃美行凶、以引诱和挑逗取乐的妖精。设定：撩人成性的风流熟男勾引情窦初开的狼系青年，十一岁年龄差副标题：三次马尔科束手待撩，一次他垂死挣扎





	1. 第一次

“队里有不少国家队的兄弟，他们都会帮你融入球队。”队长拉莫斯揽着他的肩膀，一边带着他跟队友们打招呼，一边为他详细介绍，“当然不管什么时候你总是可以找我。”

马尔科乖巧地点头。与媒体传闻的不同，皇马更衣室气氛意外的和谐，不论性格是内敛或者热情，至少球员们都很友好，主动向他微笑点头示意。这样的态度抚平了马尔科内心最后一丝忐忑不安，转化为踌躇满志。

兼有头脑与野心的青年拥有初生牛犊的充足自信，他天性活泼爱说笑，情商够用，能力又不俗，过去在任何地方都能得到接纳。皇马很复杂，但也很简单。他是个西班牙人，年纪还轻，最不缺时间和机会，所以他只要把球踢好，这是唯一需要他去做的事情。

马尔科下定了决心，那一丛青涩而炽热的火焰便在他眼瞳里熊熊燃烧起来，明亮又带着饱满的生命力。这股年轻的生命力如此美好，他自己对此一无所知，但那对于某些人来说却有着致命的吸引力。

当队长陪着他在20号柜子前坐下时，一个他还未正式见面的队友从门外进来了。那人身材修长，标志性的健美肌肉均匀分布在全身，包裹在薄薄的训练衫下，行动间带出放松而优美的线条。

皇马7号，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

马尔科知道这位刚带领葡萄牙捧起欧洲冠军的世界最佳仍处于养伤期，意外又不意外的是他依旧早早结束假期回到球队，刻苦地进行恢复训练。面对这样的传奇，他还是忍不住挺直了脊背，屏住呼吸。

“嘿，哥们儿。”注意到已经有人在这里，葡萄牙人随意地扬了扬手指作为招呼。当他的视线转向马尔科时，似乎看到了什么令他惊讶的东西，定住不动了。

拉莫斯于此一无所觉，自然地回应：“早安，克里斯。这个——”他抬抬下巴示意身边的男孩，“新来的小朋友，阿森西奥，咱们的好小伙子。叫他马尔科。”

罗纳尔多眨了眨眼，很快地回过神来，冲他微微一笑。

“马尔科？你好，欢迎来到马德里。”

年轻人紧张地点头：“你好，克里斯蒂亚诺……”

而罗纳尔多抓起毛巾挥了挥，转身出去了。马尔科直愣愣地盯着他的背影，直到略微僵硬的肩膀被狠狠揉了一把。

“这么慌做什么？放轻松，小伙子，克里斯很好相处的。他一向乐于找新人谈谈心表示欢迎，不过你也知道他现在做单人训练，等他回归了，你们很快就会熟悉起来的。”

队长还在跟他说着如何融入球队的事，而马尔科却控制不住自己眼前回放着罗纳尔多的神态动作。他淡色的唇勾起的弧度，眼角牵起的温柔细纹，还有低沉磁性的嗓音，无一不散发着成熟男人的荷尔蒙。

他可真英俊啊。

年初才刚满二十周岁的青年暗暗想着，心底涌起一股奇异的向往之情。

罗纳尔多在一个多月后加入了队内合练，没多久也回归了赛场。更为紧密的接触让马尔科逐渐领略了男人那不可思议的足球，消弭了初见时的紧张与隔阂。他正如大家说的那样，开朗健谈，直率单纯，与他相处是再简单不过的事情。

只是年轻人万万没有想到，初见时淡淡的向往竟逐渐变了质，不可言说的古怪欲望像魔鬼的藤蔓一般在心底缓慢滋生。

马尔科知道，罗纳尔多拥有古希腊神像般精心雕琢的美好肉体和俊朗面容，那是世人公认的。但他从未想过在旖旎梦境中重现这些。在这之前他与女孩交往过，诸事顺利，他一直以为自己是异性恋，然而……

他没有想象过进球后的庆祝拥抱能有如此大的不同，喷洒在鬓角的灼热吐息，轻抚过肩头在颈后收紧的手指，还有手掌下流畅的腰线有力的腹肌。他和所有的队友都这样庆祝，他不知道为什么罗纳尔多是特殊的。

这个男人几乎困扰了他一整个赛季，而年轻人灵敏如动物的直觉告诉他，冥冥之中是有人刻意引导着一切。

西甲联赛的最后一轮，决定冠军归属的一场比赛，然而悬念只存在于理论之中。尤其当比赛开场仅仅两分钟后罗纳尔多便攻入一球，局面更加明朗起来。

中场休息的时候马尔科慢悠悠地晃进更衣室，他在替补席已经坐了大半个小时，这会儿并不急着再回去继续坐着。更衣室里气氛轻松，似乎所有人都对这个冠军势在必得了。而几乎一进门，马尔科就注意到长椅边上仰躺在地的进球功臣。他不由自主地环视一圈，队友们都对此熟视无睹。

于是他便控制不住自己的双腿，凑到了男人身边。

“克里斯。”他装作十分自然地打招呼，然后盘腿坐在地上。葡萄牙人仰面躺着，身体就在他的膝盖旁，双腿抬起架在长椅上，借此放松肌肉。

年长者懒洋洋地开口：“嗨，男孩。”他稍微调整了一下姿势，修长的小腿动了动，不知怎的，刚刚好就贴在青年的肩膀上。充分运动后的肌肤温热，透过薄薄的球衣渗进来，激得马尔科下意识抖了抖，忍不住低头去瞧罗纳尔多的脸色。

而男人半闭着眼，长而卷翘的睫毛垂下来，若隐若现着焦糖般甜蜜诱人的褐色瞳仁。他的嘴唇一如既往被主人时不时的舔舐润得湿漉漉的，微微张着，能瞥见雪白整齐的齿列。目光不受控制地滑下去，掠过颈间坦然暴露出来的脆弱喉结。球衣被脱了垫在背后，上身赤裸，随着呼吸的频率胸膛明显地起伏，连带着挺立的乳尖也轻轻颤着……

青年猛然倒抽一口气，惊惶地转开视线。老天，他不能在中场休息的时候，在更衣室里所有队友面前就这样硬起来。他力求不动声色地从盘腿转为并腿，立起膝盖勉强遮挡着下腹。可是罗纳尔多靠的太近了，他无法避免两人身体间的摩擦。躺倒的男人眼睫微颤着睁开，那双深邃的眼睛锁定了局促的年轻人，一瞬间马尔科便读懂了那目光中的洞察——他看透了他极力遮掩的小秘密。

可怜的男孩紧张得直冒冷汗，他咬着口腔内侧强压下忐忑，以为自己将要受到严厉的斥责。可是他所预想的并未发生，年长者甚至没有直起身来，依然慵懒地靠在地上，浅浅勾起唇角，露出一个饶有兴味的笑容。

“马尔科？”男人轻声唤他，神态自若，仿佛对年轻人苦苦掩饰的秘密毫无知觉，“你知道吗，你马上要捧起你的第一座西甲冠军奖杯了。而我来到西班牙这么多年，也仅仅有过一座罢了。”

“我赶上了好时候。”

“是啊。好时候，好地方。接下来有数不胜数的奖杯等着你。这里是皇家马德里，这才是为什么你有资格争取你想要的一切。”

我想要的一切，马尔科望着男人意味深长的表情出了神，我想要的……一切……

似乎能听见他未出口的心声，罗纳尔多冲他挑了挑眉，眼里笑意更深：“只是想告诉你， **别太容易满足了** ，小男孩。”说完，他灵活地翻了个身，手在地上一撑便站起身来，走出了房间。

马尔科仍怔怔坐在原地，一直以来心底深处隐隐约约的那个不可思议的猜测逐渐成型。他扭曲的幻想，他的魂牵梦萦和神思不属，并不是无中生有，而是按着恶魔的计划，一步步迈向深渊。

这个猜测太过出格，不合常理，一度让他觉得自己是否失了神智。然而越来越多的线索在指向这个方向。

所有其他的队友，在马尔科有意无意旁敲侧击中，都告诉了他自己对于球队七号的印象。他们有的会说他在场上永远的斗志昂扬，保持到最后一秒的胜利欲望令人敬佩；也有人提到他在日常生活中活泼得像个孩子，总是模仿别人作出怪相，惹得大家哈哈大笑。在他们心里，罗纳尔多是个可靠的队友，可敬的球员，可爱的朋友。

他是的，当然。但这些都不是马尔科想听到的答案，这些都解释不了那个他所见到的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。


	2. 第二次

罗纳尔多是对的，他是指奖杯那部分。来到皇马之后，一座又一座的冠军立在他面前，触手可及。从威尔士返回马德里的飞机上，马尔科带着首秀进球的耀眼成绩和他的第一枚欧冠冠军奖牌，而对于球队里许多人来说，却已经是四年来的第三个了。

不是说他们就不为此兴高采烈地庆祝，因为每一颗胜利果实的甜美滋味都是独一无二的。尽管激烈的比赛消耗了大量的体力，队员们依然聚集在机舱里用美酒佳肴和各种各样的娱乐狂欢。拉莫斯发起了一个国王游戏，借此将罗纳尔多从话筒边拽开——感谢上帝赐予他们一个总能在绝境中拯救球队的队长。而马尔科，带着无可否认的私心，推却了电玩小分队的邀请加入到这一边来。

“啊哦，这一次幸运女神站在我身后。”到第不知道多少轮的时候，拉莫斯得意洋洋地把国王牌丢出来，“队长就是队长。来吧，臣民们，看看我能让你们干点什么！”

大家都假意嘘他，这可是他今晚第一次做国王。马尔科心不在焉地拨弄着自己的牌，噢，是骑士。

忽然间，“国王”猛地一拍大腿坏笑起来：“我想到了一个糟糕的主意，我要让我的‘皇后’和‘骑士’玩天堂七分钟！”

马尔科瞬间僵住了。

众人安静了一秒，随即哄堂大笑，引得旁边人都来凑热闹。“老天，没想到队长有这种癖好！”“谁是皇后谁是骑士？”“去哪儿玩啊？飞机上有衣柜吗？”

“我都想好了。机组人员专用的卫生间超级小，就刚能站一个人的那种——别问我咋知道的。”拉莫斯摆摆手，兴奋得满脸红光：“所以究竟我的‘皇后’和‘骑士’在哪里？”

幸灾乐祸的视线在人群中来回传递，不少人为了免除嫌疑纷纷展示牌面。而马尔科只得崩溃地丢出自己的骑士牌，又引出一阵起哄和口哨声。在声浪包围中，年轻人尴尬地红了脸。天啊，他得跟一个队友像罐头里的沙丁鱼一样挤在机舱卫生间里整整七分钟，还有比这更糟糕的吗？

事实上，有的。当坐在他正对面的皇马7号，那个他一赛季以来的春梦对象翻开皇后牌的那一刻，可怜的男孩眼前发黑，恨不得从飞机的应急救生门直接跳出去。

看好戏的围观群众发出更猛烈的欢呼和怪叫声，马尔科只来得及扫了一眼对面人无奈的表情，就被谁从背后拍了一巴掌朝前扑过去。这帮精力过剩的混蛋挟持着两人往机舱前侧移动，马尔科基本上是踉踉跄跄地被推进了卫生间里，紧接着门就狠狠关上了，剧烈的撞击声显示有人堵在门上防止他们逃脱。

该死，拉莫斯一点也没夸张，这地方真是小得可怜。进来的时候马尔科是倒退着的，罗纳尔多背对着他，而这会儿两个强壮的男性胸膛贴着后背挤作一团，连转身的余地都没有。

最可怕的莫过于血气方刚的青年察觉到自己下身某处正蠢蠢欲动。胜利的激情残留在身体里化为亟待发泄的冲动，肾上腺素在血液内流窜，而身前人时不时扭动着调整姿势的举动更是火上浇油。男人比他略高一些，双腿修长比例优越，柔软挺翘的臀肉不是对上了他的胯下，而是顶在他小腹处，有意无意地摩擦。如此错位固然暂时守住了他不堪的秘密，然而这般隔靴搔痒却无限放大了其中的撩拨意味，老天啊，他究竟是不是故意的？！

在他下身开始充血的时马尔科终于忍无可忍，下意识伸手握住了身前仍在轻微摆动的腰部。一连串的脏话在脑中飘过，只因为操他妈的这腰也太棒太合手了吧？是的，他听说过那些关于“人鱼线”、“爱之把”的说法，他只是不知道这会像磁铁一样吸得人松不开手。

“马尔科？”腰胯受控动弹不得，罗纳尔多只好定住身体。上扬的语调含着满满的困惑和迷茫，仿佛正等待着一个解释，低沉声线竟透露出不合年龄的天真无辜来。

即使猜到这可能是年长者惯用的迷惑手段，年轻人还是无法自制地上了钩。“别、别动了……”他哑着嗓子，强压下嗓音里颤抖的情欲，还要欲盖弥彰地粉饰，“太挤了……”

而罗纳尔多似乎对身后青年窘迫的现状一无所知，语气自然地开口：“确实很挤。要不，你坐下吧。”

“……坐下？”

“坐到马桶盖上。”男人耐心为他解释着。

马尔科迟钝地瞥向身后。噢，在他膝弯后就是抽水马桶，是了，这毕竟是个卫生间啊。也就是说，他只消往后一坐就能在两人之间空出些距离，谢天谢地，他之前怎么都没发现呢。

年轻人忙不迭坐了下来，正在他刚坐稳还未来得及松一口气时，突然觉得大腿一沉——上帝啊，谁能告诉他发生了什么？为什么罗纳尔多会坐到他腿上？

他差点就吓得一蹦三尺高，但是不成，一百八十磅不是说着玩的。沉重炽热的肉体压在怀里，还动来动去寻找着舒服的姿势，可怜的男孩崩溃得快要哭出来了：“你你你你你——”

“我怎么啦？”罗纳尔多理直气壮地说，“我打满了全场，进了两个球，我累坏了。我需要休息。”

马尔科闭上了嘴，避免自己叫得像个躲在被子里手淫的青春期男孩。罗纳尔多绝对是知道了，任凭谁也不可能忽视顶在屁股底下坚硬如铁的粗长肉棒，关于自己这部分的存在感，马尔科还是有点自信的，尽管这份骄傲来得不合时宜。可是男人对此没有任何反应——哦不，他还是做出了反应的：他顺势松下劲，整个儿倒进了青年怀抱里。

在这个狭小的、密闭的卫生间里，空气稀薄，闷得要人命。而怀中滚烫的身体更是毫无帮助，只让他浑身燥热汗流浃背。侧颈和肩膀连成的脆弱而优美的线条近在眼前，散发出醇厚成熟的香气诱惑着青年，似乎他只需要张张嘴，就能在光滑紧致的皮肤上留下带血的印记。马尔科克制而又放肆地深吸一口气，男人清新雅致的古龙水味填满了他的胸腔，那味道奇异的甜美却干净，令人想到无花果的清甜滋味。

潮热暧昧的空气是欲望的温床，在其中罗纳尔多的味道尤其显得独特又迷人，即使马尔科意识到这不过是饮鸩止渴，却也情不自禁贪婪地呼吸着这饱含魔力的气息。

“小家伙，你没女朋友，是不是？”

年长者低沉磁性的嗓音中带着调笑，相比起已然意乱情迷的年轻人，他似乎还游刃有余。

“唔嗯。”马尔科胡乱应着，一片混乱的大脑不足以分析出这个问题的由来。

“他们提到过，你没女朋友。”罗纳尔多慢条斯理道，“而我现在确实感受到了。”

青年已经放弃了控制自己，低声呻吟着小幅度地摇动着胯部在那富有弹性的翘臀上摩擦。罗纳尔多的纵容绝对是推波助澜，在欲海之上涌起滔天的波浪。男人甚至微微分开腿，让青年渴望挣脱束缚的性器嵌入他紧窄的臀缝，丰盈的臀肉裹夹着硬物，隔着薄薄的布料与秘处亲密接触。

“那你感受到了吗？”

……什么？

“我们之间， **比你想象的还要近一点** 。”

言语中的下流暗示给予青年极度的性刺激，引出了一声羞耻难耐的闷哼。随即天堂便远去了，男人立起身来，黏在肌肤上的运动短裤勾勒出诱人的弧度，肉眼可见竟然真的没有内裤的痕迹。

罗纳尔多扯了扯裤沿，抹平皱褶，很快整理到得体的模样，直接推开了门。果不其然，门外空无一人，谁也不会真的在外面等七分钟。男人确认了情况，连头也没回就离开了。

徒留马尔科一个人瘫坐在马桶盖上，气喘吁吁，难以面对自己射了一裤子的事实。


	3. 第三次

至少他现在确认了自己的猜测：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，球队的头牌，更衣室大佬，实际上一直以来对他做的事情可以称之为——勾引。

马尔科原本从未考虑过与同性发展暧昧关系，然而这个男人仅仅用了几个月来若有若无的挑逗，就成功潜入他最深的梦境，明明亲手将他扯下深渊自己却能全身而退。这一切被他做得如此自然，变换的不过是睫毛颤动的方式，笑容的弧度，舌头在唇瓣上滑过的次数，走路时双腿和腰臀运动的姿态。他几乎很少主动做什么，心里却清楚年轻人绝无可能挪开视线，便只是心安理得我行我素地展现着本身的魅力。那种致命的吸引力就刻在他骨头里，透过皮肉散发出来，引诱着每一个人。

而当他找到了心仪的猎物时，也只需要几个眼神，就能让对方自以为成了最特殊的那一个。

年轻人深知自己的段位相比之下远不够看的，他之所以能够发觉陷阱，也是男人主动的示意，显然已经准备收网。他有想过挣扎，如果他能拒绝，能抵抗住这种诱惑，想必能让男人稍稍挫败一些。但那就只是，太难了，年轻气盛的好胜心和荷尔蒙上头，让马尔科难以抗拒这份更像是挑战的挑逗。

青年的心里只有征服，还学不会以退为进。

然而在马尔科毫无自知之明的情况下，克里斯蒂亚诺对他的影响已经足够深了。他开始学着男人精心雕琢自己的身体，加强肌肉训练，也在外表上投入更多注意。

他本不想太露痕迹，好让自己显得更从容不迫一些。但在这方面经验不足的男孩终究还是搞出了事情，当他发觉腿上的感染导致他没法穿上球袜的时候，近乎绝望地预料到这将会成为全队的笑话。而这个笑话最糟糕的部分，就是所有人都会对他逗弄地说：“为什么不找克里斯蒂亚诺取取经呢？”

对不起，不，就只是，不可能。

他非常努力地躲了葡萄牙人一整个训练日，宁可扎进那帮拼命开他玩笑的损友堆里也不要跟克里斯打照面。最后由于洗澡时的不方便，他还特意磨蹭到最后一个，企图单独享用淋浴间。

就在他姿势别扭地冲着头发时，听见淋浴室的门开了。心底一紧，敏锐的直觉告诉他来者“不善”。他有些慌张地抹着脸上的水珠想睁眼看清楚，然而那人已经上前来替他关上了水龙头。

“克里斯……”马尔科呐呐地念着男人的名字，咽了咽口水，恐惧和期待同时压在胸口。被点到的男人并不回应，反而缓缓地弯下膝盖，俯首观察他小腿的伤处。

温热的指尖在伤口周边按压，专注的视线仿佛也有着灼人的温度，引得那儿敏感地发痒起来。克里斯蒂亚诺看了一会儿，叹了口气，抬起眼来瞧他：“可怜的小家伙，怎么不找我帮帮你呢？”

年长者仰视的姿态过于撩人，高高挑起的眉毛下眼睛睁得越发大了，给他的神采中更添了几分天真的美丽。偏偏半蹲半跪的高度恰恰好在他腹股沟前，呼吸吐字间热气全喷洒在那处。年轻人的血气经不起半点撩拨，四目相对之下，竟然就这样颤颤巍巍立了起来，直指向男人鼻尖。

马尔科可怜兮兮地呜咽了一声，他怎么会以为再也不会有比上次更尴尬的时刻了呢？克里斯差点藏不住眼底的笑意了。他歪过脑袋，脸上挂着伪装出的无辜单纯，含笑的眼角又泄露出一丝狡黠。

“ **这是在用枪威胁我咯** ？”

青年仿佛在美杜莎具有魔力的注视中化为石像，一动不动，对于即将发生的事情忐忑而恐慌，可那不安中又悄然滋生出渴盼来。他明知道摆在眼前的是蜜糖做的尖刀，注定要把他割得鲜血淋漓，却又对那甜美的味道欲罢不能。

持刀的坏人不紧不慢地靠近，如同猫咪嗅闻爪下的小鼠，将鼻尖贴上那团肉物轻轻耸动，然后艳红的舌头探出来，在已经开始淌出前液的顶端舔了一口。马尔科狠狠抽了一口气，急促地粗声喘息起来。就在球队公用的淋浴间里，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多跪在他脚下，那张英俊的脸埋在他胯间，酝酿着一个来自世界最佳的口活，这听上去像是足球运动员主题的色情电影里才会出现的淫乱场景。

“我很满意你把自己打理得这么干净，看上去就很美味。”男人垂眸欣赏着已经彻底充血的阴茎，扑扇的浓密眼睫像羽毛扫在青年的心尖。他似乎并不急于品尝，而是变换着角度寻找下口的地方，“不过这确实有些——出乎意料。如果我吃不下怎么办？你会硬塞给我吗？但是不行啊，要是磨破了嘴角，或者撞坏了嗓子，接下来好几天我的声音都会是哑的，嘴唇红肿得所有人都能猜到我偷吃了什么坏东西……”

他说的一本正经，活像是在讨论着球场上的战术，神色间矫饰的清纯成了压塌心理防线的最后一根稻草。马尔科再也控制不住，崩溃地呻吟出声，甚至带上了哭腔。他下意识地伸手按住那个覆着卷曲毛发的后脑勺，语无伦次地诱哄着：“不、不会的……来吧，拜托，你会喜欢的……求你了！”

总算看够了年轻人被情欲和渴望击溃的模样，葡萄牙人这才慢条斯理地启唇，将迫不及待的性器纳入口中。湿热狭窄的空间犹如天堂，马尔科发出快活的低吼，立刻摇动起腰胯，心急火燎地抽送起来，发狠操着那张吐露诱惑言语的嘴巴。鲁莽的举动惹得男人皱紧了眉毛，脸上流露出些许痛楚。马尔科一面心虚愧疚，另一面阴茎却更胀大一圈，蠢动着想变本加厉地让这人感受他所赋予的疼痛。

然而男人在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上掐了一把，迫使他泄了力，随后吐出了粗长的性器。

“耐心点，小男孩。”克里斯蒂亚诺不满地抱怨，被狠狠操了几下的喉咙果然已经沙哑了。他报复性地咬了一口阴茎头部，引出一声痛呼，于是赶紧安抚似的舔了舔。柔软灵活的舌头在咬过的地方打转，又以舌尖戳刺顶端的小孔，逗弄出汩汩的前液来，便食髓知味地吸吮吞咽下去。根部和底端的囊袋也得到了无微不至的照顾，直叫经验欠缺的年轻人爽得上了天，脊椎酥酥麻麻通了电般。

年长者拥有令人惊艳的纯熟口技，对付从未得到过口交的男孩绰绰有余，没多久就把他推上了高潮的边缘。此时克里斯蒂亚诺忽然又松了口，马尔科还没来得及哀叹，便听见他的询问：“喜欢在我嘴里——还是脸上，嗯？”

问句所暗示的景象闯进大脑的一刹那，马尔科达到了有生以来最猛烈的一次高潮。乳状的白液激射而出，落在男人漂亮的脸蛋上，还有些沾到了头发。似乎也被突如其来的颜射吓了一跳，克里斯甚至来不及合上眼睑，迷迷愣愣地承受着。直到射精结束，他才懵懂地眨了眨眼，几滴白浊挂在他长长的睫毛上，随着眨眼的动作轻颤着，摇摇欲坠。

只是目睹着这一切，青年便感觉软下的性器抽搐着发疼，几乎要跳过不应期马上重新硬起来。

克里斯蒂亚诺稍显迟钝地反应过来，很快又恢复了驾轻就熟的模样。他伸手抹了一把眼眶，然后将裹了乳白色液体的手指含进嘴里，仿佛含着一根棒棒糖。

“唔，”他意犹未尽地咂嘴，“果然是，二十岁小伙子的味道。”


	4. 加一次

那天在淋浴间经历了绝妙的口活初体验之后，马尔科以为——不是说他对此有了什么不切实际的期盼，就只是，他以为生活总该有一点点不同吧？他们的关系……总该有一点点变化吧？

确实有，变化就在于那些暧昧的勾引挑逗都消失了，一瞬间克里斯蒂亚诺变回了一个正直疏离的好队友。那张表情冷淡的脸仿佛从未沾染过马尔科的精液，紧抿的双唇仿佛从未为他打开，像吃一根美味冰棒似的含着他的阴茎将吮出的汁液吞进肚子里。若不是第二天葡萄牙人确实带着嘴角的擦伤，马尔科几乎要以为那次令他疯狂的高潮不过是一场旖旎幻梦。

被放置一旁的青年意识到，克里斯蒂亚诺大概已经决定结束这个游戏。他已经尝到了这个“二十岁小伙子”的味道，很不错，然而是时候把他从清单里勾去了。

每当这个想法跳进脑海，愤怒、不甘和欲望的火焰就在青年的血液里狂热地燃烧。这听上去有些傲慢，但凭借天赋和头脑总能努力争取到目标的年轻人，还没有经历过如此挫折。经验丰富的对手太过狡猾，掌握了全部的主动权，而他甚至难以下手制定一个有效的计划，更谈不上做出什么行动。

但他知道，放弃和认输永远不在选择之列。年轻人的耐心有限，不过皇马替补席的磨练着实教会他许多，眼下他已经懂得如何等待并抓住一个哪怕不是机会的机会。

年后不多久他过了生日，现在他可不是二十岁了，至少比他们初见时又大了一岁。也许成长必定伴随疼痛，二十一岁的第一个月马尔科就迎来了年龄的挑战——他长了智齿。

拔完智齿确实痛得要命，牙神经连着脑袋都一抽一抽地疼，于是教练组给他准了假，同意他在联赛轮休。最开始的时候他没有真的把这当作什么机会，不过要知道世界波小王子的称号有的时候就来自于福至心灵蒙一脚的冷射。

比赛非常顺利，他们零封了对手，并且克里斯蒂亚诺在上下半场各进一球，完成梅开二度的日常任务。这很值得高兴，尽管马尔科仍被智齿的伤口折磨着，他还是在伯纳乌的看台上和队友们一起经历了这场大胜。

赛后他找后勤人员聊了聊，因此耽误了些时间才到达停车场。也许上帝也想帮助这个好运的年轻人，安排就在这时候，他心心念念的男人也来到了车库准备回家。在马尔科自己意识到之前，他已经大步向前走到克里斯蒂亚诺的身后了。

他没有刻意收敛声音，因此克里斯很容易就察觉到他的靠近，当对方转过身来发现是他的时候，脸上流露出惊讶的笑意。

“马尔科？”克里斯蒂亚诺说出他的名字，眉毛挑起的弧度与其说是意外，更像是“果然”。年长者胜券在握的微笑从年轻人胸腔深处掏出了多日积压的怒气和欲火，激烈复杂的情绪在青年深色的双眸中翻涌，而在这双眼睛明亮炽热的视线下，男人脸色微变的瞬间无处可逃。

马尔科清晰地捕捉到对方瞳孔猛然收缩，喉结上下滚动的模样。刹那间他如同醍醐灌顶，忽然就明白了自己究竟是何处勾起了眼前男人的兴趣。就跟他面对一切挑战的本钱一样，他年轻、英俊、聪明、强壮，有的时候道理就是这么简单粗暴。

这个被上帝眷顾的年轻人立刻嗅到了机会的气息。

他一步一步缓慢地逼近，直到克里斯蒂亚诺的臀部贴上了那辆豪华跑车的引擎盖。若是之前他可不敢这么干，但此时此刻他就像一只初成年的野兽刚开始独自捕猎，不屑于技巧，只知道尽情挥霍着自身的力量和热情。他几乎把男人逼到坐上了车前盖。

“我看了比赛，克里斯。”青年终于开口，语句由于智齿的疼痛而含糊不清，“你的表现真棒……我好羡慕。”

男人一眨不眨地注视着他，而年轻人的皮肤为这道专注的目光兴奋到发烫。

“可怜的小家伙，很疼？”克里斯轻轻叹气，伸手扶住他微肿的脸颊。

马尔科委屈巴巴地点头：“疼得要命啊。”嘴上说着撒娇的话语，眼里却闪烁着侵略性的光芒，而他甚至没有想过收敛。因为他知道，有的时候麻痹和安抚远不如挑衅来得有用。

“是吗？那怎么办呢？”

“唔，要是有糖吃，我就不疼了。”

年长者被逗笑了。“拙劣的小把戏。”他评价道，青年有些羞恼，但也准确把握了对方宠爱语气中的默许。他倾身向前，衔住了那对丰润可口的嘴唇。

难以置信的甜蜜柔软，难以置信他们现在才想到做这个。仅仅是唇瓣相触就让马尔科鼻息粗重，情不自禁地把胸膛贴过去。按理说声名在外的男人应当有着不俗的吻技，但他并没有施展出来，而是毫无技巧地张开嘴，对青年火热的舌头全面放行，由着他攻城掠地。这般予取予求的包容反而像是最有效的武器，青年从喉咙里发出情动的呻吟，也彻底抛弃了技巧，近乎蛮横地在年长者口中扫荡。他凶狠地舔弄对方敏感的口腔内壁，吞咽着混合的津液，吸吮着软舌，时不时还咬上一口。

直到两个人都有些喘不过气来，马尔科才恋恋不舍地移开唇，发觉自己已经将克里斯蒂亚诺按在引擎盖上，整个人压了上去。男人仰面半躺在他身下，潮湿的眸子在车库昏暗的照明里闪着破碎的水光，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇嫣红如玫瑰花瓣——那上面甚至还留着他的牙印。

年轻人痴痴凝望着眼前美景，冷不防发出一声闷哼。克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻挪动大腿挤压着他肿胀的下体。

“牙齿好些了吗？”年长者故作正经地问道。

青年点头，很快又摇头：“还不够。”

男人又笑起来。他直起身，伸手握住青年下巴，示意他张嘴，然后凑上前把舌头送进他口中，细心舔舐着智齿留下的创伤。

“我家里有特效药，要不要试试看？”

马尔科跟着克里斯蒂亚诺走进他的房子时，犹觉得不可思议。这是他第一次在这间宽敞漂亮的豪宅里独自做客，而一想到他们的目的地是主卧那张久负盛名的豪华大床，青年几乎硬了一路的性器又开始在裤子里搏动着要求解放。

房子的主人还在装模做样地问他要不要喝点什么，血气方刚的年轻人早已耗尽了耐心，走过去推上冰箱门，像抱一只心爱的大娃娃一样把手臂缠到年长者身上，脑袋埋在对方颈窝里磨蹭。

“别管那些了。我想，喝点热乎乎的——牛奶。”他故意学着男人压低嗓子说话，以期能传达话语中有关性的暗示。但他似乎干得不是太成功，男人在他怀里一颤一颤，闷闷地笑出声。

“老天，你就是拿这种话来骗女孩儿们的吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺以那种“你这蠢兮兮的小家伙怎么这么可爱”的语气说，手掌揉着他后脑勺茸茸的毛，“那也难怪你从没能哄着她们给你用一次嘴了。”

马尔科在他锁骨上磨了磨牙，愤愤不平地咕哝：“至少我哄到了最棒的那张嘴。”

男人还在笑，青年干脆抬头把那抹笑容吃下去。他们一边忙于唇齿交锋，一边踉踉跄跄地朝卧室移动，年轻人已经心急火燎地撕扯起两人的衣物。当他们倒在那张柔软舒适的KINGSIZE大床上时，已经是赤身裸体坦诚相对了。

克里斯蒂亚诺从容地摊开手脚，躺在床垫中央的模样仿佛召唤仆从的国王。

“来吧，男孩。你不是要喝‘热牛奶’吗？”

“你就不能忘了这回事吗？”马尔科气呼呼地爬到他上方，“忘了它，或者好好教教我怎么骗到一张好嘴。”

“喔，这不难。公平交换，如果你能证明你自己有一张好嘴的话，对手自然会努力回报你。”年长者用舌头润湿唇瓣的动作极度放荡，明晃晃地昭示着下流的意图。而年轻人被随着呼吸起伏的赤裸胸膛上颤抖的乳尖吸引了注意力，褐色乳晕小巧得诱人，口欲期残留的某种渴望击中了他，令他俯身将那挺立的小点含进嘴里。

头顶传来男人愉悦的低喘，青年离得足够近，近到足以清晰体会到唇下的强健胸肌有力地鼓起，随即在主人命令下重新松懈，变成软糯Q弹的美味甜点。他像没断奶的小宝宝一样饥渴地吮吸，拼命汲取根本不存在的甘美汁液，一手抓住另一边揉捏。

上帝啊，他从未想过男人富有弹性的强壮肌肉竟会比女人的乳房手感更好，一时间流连忘返，直到克里斯捏着他的后颈提醒他：“小男孩，我带你回来可不是为了让你埋在我胸前耗一晚上的。”

马尔科这才松了口，略有些窘迫地看到男人一侧的乳尖已经被蹂躏得红肿了。但他确认这一番动作不是只有他得到了乐趣，至少他能感觉到男人的勃起把他的小腹弄得湿漉漉一塌糊涂。

“别叫我小男孩了。”青年不满地抗议。年长者不置可否地敷衍点头，然后张开双腿，轻易地展露出自己本该严加守护的秘地。青年紧张地吞咽了一下，在对方眼中找到了想要的许可，缓缓伸出手指试探地戳进微张的小口——

他触到了一片泥泞不堪的湿滑，没有任何防备和阻碍，就这样放纵了他的进入。

“你、你你你！”马尔科猛然倒抽一口冷气，震惊得话都不会说了。纵使他没有和同性上过床，也知道男性是不会自体润滑的。“你该不会……”

“该不会怎么？嘘，别说，我们来猜猜你这小脑瓜在想些什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺懒洋洋地开口，一边用手指揪了一把先前稍被冷落的那一侧乳尖。然后那只手又往下滑，在巧克力般分明的漂亮腹肌上画了几个圈，最后握住下方挺立的性器，漫不经心地自慰起来。

“你会不会想，这男人就是个荡妇，总是喜欢让自己湿着屁股，随时等着哪根阴茎能捅进来，好把他按在随便哪个地方操个痛快？嗯？比如说，让我想想，阴暗的地下车库里，兰博基尼的车前盖上，怎么样？

“还是说，你更喜欢这个——我在看台上发现了你，于是筹划起一场胜利庆祝或者说一场安抚性爱。然后就在伯纳乌的男厕所隔间，跟来来往往的熟人们隔着一道薄墙，撅着屁股趴在马桶上把自己打开，好让我的小马尔科不用笨拙地学着做润滑，可以直接干他想干的任何事。你觉得这个解释如何？”

年轻人红了眼睛，咬紧牙关也咽不下喉咙口的低吼。他像一只锁定目标的小豹子，猛扑过去叼住了猎物脆弱的咽喉，紧接着胡乱撕扯啃咬起来。他两手捧住男人丰盈的臀瓣用力掰开，挺动胯部试图把自己塞进那个湿热紧致，却为他开放的私有天堂。然而青年已经忍得太久了，前液流个不停把整根性器都弄得滑溜溜的，任他不得章法地顶来顶去也无法插进精致小巧如花蕊般的入口。

克里斯蒂亚诺悄悄翻了个白眼。“小男孩。”他叹了口气，并不太认真地抱怨，一边伸手捉住年轻人愣头愣脑的阴茎，将它引向正确的地方。

长驱直入的那一刻，沉浸于情欲的两人同时发出长长的喟叹，那声音仿佛在说：“终于啊——”

终于，他得偿所愿，将近一年以来，在梦里幻想过无数遍的场景终于成为现实，而这现实竟然不可思议地比梦境还要美妙。温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹着他，随着呼吸的节奏收缩绞动，让他无比深切地意识到， **他在克里斯身体里** 。

年轻人像疾风骤雨一样地狠狠抽插了一阵子，狂乱又潦草，完全是为了纾解体内膨胀到快爆炸的欲火。直到感觉高潮近在咫尺，才勉强刹住车缓一缓。马尔科气喘吁吁地抑制住射精的冲动，甚至悄悄掐了自己一把，低头去瞧克里斯蒂亚诺的神态。

被他压在身下的男人不加反抗地承受着他的索取，眉头紧锁，双眼半睁半闭含了一汪粼粼水光，牙齿在柔润的下唇刻出深深痕迹，脸上呈现出忍耐痛苦的表情。青年吓了一跳，紧张兮兮地企图用小奶狗似的舔吻哄开对方牙关，在唇齿交缠间讨好地问：“我是不是弄疼你了？”

“唔……？”男人朦胧眨眼，湿乎乎黏成一缕一缕的睫毛颤动着，好像隔了几秒才反应过来，“弄疼我？放心，小家伙，你还不至于。”

“我该怎样才能让你也——觉得舒服？”

年长者挑了挑眉毛，轻笑：“刚刚就挺不错，没什么技术，不过也另有一番滋味。”说着，他拍拍马尔科的肩膀示意他退出去，手上划了个圈，大概是想换个位置。青年心领神会，却舍不得离开销魂之地哪怕一秒钟。他搂住克里斯的腰，第不知道多少次在心里啧啧赞叹，一个转身，就把男人的姿势变为跨坐在自己阴茎上，摩擦间还引出了对方几声低吟。

调整到新的体位，经验丰富的男人几乎没用什么时间来适应，就开始摇动着臀部寻找能让自己快乐的那一点。

“呼……就是这里……”克里斯拧起眉毛，又露出了忍受苦痛的表情，而现在马尔科逐渐明白了那代表的是性的愉悦。“别使劲往那儿顶，从上面刮过去……啊啊老天！你可真他妈——天赋十足……”

年轻人闷不吭声地埋头苦干，奋力向上挺身，以期更好地帮助对方在他肉棒上操着他自己。这个在他们的相处中永远保持着游刃有余的男人，此刻陶醉地骑着他，口中胡言乱语地用各色下流词句表达着自己的快乐和对他的夸赞。相较于之前从男人挑逗中得到的发泄，似乎成功取悦到这个男人、获得对方肯定的快感更为强烈。

他捧起身上人挺翘的臀瓣肆意揉捏，迷恋地欣赏着眼前的美景。男人似蹙非蹙的眉心，欲落不落的眼泪，鼻尖坠着汗珠，红得滴血的唇瓣间若隐若现的软舌仿佛藏着一个欲说还休的故事。被欲望侵袭的英俊脸庞，对比激烈性事中起伏跃动、健美似天神的肉体，脆弱和强悍完美地在这个男人身上糅合，犹如奇迹。

当马尔科再一次尝试用刺激智齿伤口带来疼痛的方法压下一波高潮前奏的时候，克里斯把两只手指塞进他嘴里夹住他的舌头。

“你在忍什么？”

这个来自海岛以色惑人的妖精，软了腰趴伏在年轻人胸膛上，边玩弄着他的舌头，边凑在他耳边嗓音慵懒地吐露动摇心神的话语。

“不需要忍耐，我的男孩。今天晚上我是你的，你在我床上呢，我还能逃到哪儿去？就做你想做的，无论是什么，无论多长时间，无论多少次……”

年轻人崩溃地吼了一声，终于彻底失控，一把掀翻怀里的男人，按着他狠狠冲刺了几下，将压抑已久的精液尽情喷射在暖热的巢穴中。

可怜的小马尔科，大概有那么一阵子，真的以为自己成了捕猎者吧。然而某些看似单纯无害只懂得花枝招展玩火自焚的娇花，实际上却是用甜蜜芳香和美丽外表作为狩猎武器的食人植物。

第二天清晨，马尔科从一片混沌中醒来，只觉得自己头晕脑胀，腰酸背痛，四肢虚浮，连腮帮子都疼。

过去其实没什么性生活的青年第一次体会到纵欲过度的下场。昨夜年轻人贪心不懂收敛的天性得到了毫无底线的纵容，便一发而不可收，几乎要把自己脑浆都射出去了。他埋在被褥里缓了一会儿，伸手在床上摸索，后知后觉地发现另一人并不在身边。

房门从外面打开，卧室主人走了进来。男人头顶的卷发潮湿凌乱，大概是刚洗过澡，正举着毛巾擦拭。

“喔，瞧瞧，我们的睡王子总算醒了？”经历一整夜畅快淋漓的性爱，他看上去心情舒畅，脚步都带着轻快的节拍。

马尔科张张嘴，感觉嗓子干得厉害，勉强发出沙哑的声音：“你什么时候——”

“你错过了晨练，小伙子。下次可别再赖床了，年纪轻轻的就晓得偷懒，你这体力怕是跑不到九十分钟就要抽筋。”克里斯蒂亚诺走到床边，俯身亲昵地咬一口男孩的鼻尖，“好了好了，赶紧把你的屁股从床上抬起来。我去弄点吃的，你最好准时出现在餐桌旁边。”

年长者潇洒转身离开，徒留马尔科傻愣愣地坐在被子堆里，满脑子只剩男人所说的“ **下次** ”。

天啊，这可真是流着浓郁奶酪的危险陷阱。


End file.
